What's a Condominium?
by geeky ramblings
Summary: Shippo rummages through Kagome's and proceeds to cause a lot of trouble. Warning: Yaoi, Mention of MPREG


Title: What's a Condominium?  
Author: Tasukigirl78  
Pairing: mention of Kagome/Hojo, Miroku/Inuyasha  
Rated: R (to be safe)  
Genre: Crack  
Warning: Yaoi, Mention of MPREG  
Words: 634

Summary: Shippo rummages through Kagome's and proceeds to cause a lot of trouble.

A.N. The question asked is actually based on a true story. My sister found a condom on the playground and asked my mom what a condominium was :D. This is dedicated to little sis, cause she said the funniest things when we were little!

Shippo waited until the adults were distracted by another one of Inuyasha's and Kagome's petty arguments in order to sneak over to the miko's bag. Rummaging around to find some candy, the fox kitsune pulled out a book with the words "love is the emotion that a woman feels always for a poodle dog and sometimes for a man" on the cover. Finding no interest in the boobless, long haired woman that graced the cover of the odd reading material, Shippo quickly threw it away and continued to look for his sweets. As the books fell into the lake with a splash, he pulled out a small, green square shaped package.

Seeing it wasn't the usual candy that Kagome brought back with her from the future, the fox kitsune became suspicious of the small item. Looking over towards the adults to see that Miroku had walked away from the discussion, he decided to ask the wise monk about the weird treat. Wrapping his grubby little hands around his stolen prize, Shippo followed him into the woods. Finding him resting against a tree, he sat down besides the older man.

As large innocent brown eyes looked into wise purple ones, he opened up his hand to reveal the oddly shaped candy.

"Miroku, what's a condominium," the fox kitsune asked, thrusting the small package into the perverted holy man's hand.

Lifting it up, the monk read the words "chocolate flavored condoms, 99% effective for preventing unplanned pregnancies."

"Are they a new type of candy," the innocent boy asked curiously.

Ignoring his questions, he asked "Shippo, where did you find this?"

"Kagome's bag," he said, fearing that he was about to be punished.

Angry, Miroku got up from the ground and stalked over the campsite where the miko was pouting over the fact that Inuyasha had been yelling at her.

"What the fuck is this," he asked, mad that the miko had done something so vindictive by bring such an abomination back with her from her world.

Looking at the condoms that she had accidentally left in her bag from her last date with Hojo, the miko stared up at Miroku in horror.

"Where you looking in my bag," she asked, her face turning read with embarrassment.

"Answer my question, what is this," he shouted.

"They're condoms," she said, still shocked.

"And why did you bring them here," Miroku asked, wondering if this was the reason Inuyasha had been angry with the miko.

"It was accident, I swear," Kagome said, brown eyes pleading for mercy.

"So you are not trying to stop Yasha from bearing my children," he asked, believing that she had brought back the offensive item to punish the hanyou.

"I swear Miroku, that wasn't my intention," she said, never seeing her friend so angry before.

"If what you are saying is true, I want to get rid of every single one of these condominiums," Miroku said, trying to calm himself down.

Walking over to her bag, Kagome grabbed the box of Trojans and handed them over to the monk. Once the box was in his hands, the miko could only stand by and watch as he threw it into the fire. As the flames licked at the box, Kagome sighed. Hojo had been right, she should have just gotten birth control pills instead. If she had listened to her boyfriend, this never would have happened.

Vowing to get a lock for her bag, she watched as her hard earned money went up in flames. Meanwhile, Shippo sneaked back into her bag finally finding the lollipop he had been look for. As he sucked on the delicious cherry flavored treat, Inuyasha took Miroku into the woods and proceeded to cheer up the monk up.

Nine months later after Inuyasha had given birth to triplets, the hanyou couldn't help but think he should have used the condominiums Kagome had offered him a couple of months ago.

THE END


End file.
